JP2008-302772A discloses a technology for, when the degradation of fuel in a fuel tank is detected in a hybrid vehicle configured to be rechargeable from the outside of the vehicle, notifying a passenger that the fuel has degraded. According to the technology disclosed in JP2008-30772A, the exchange of the fuel can be prompted to the passenger by notifying the passenger of the deterioration of a fuel property.